


Authorized Personnel Only

by Etaleah



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Airports, Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Post-Canon, Protectiveness, Security Clearance, Sexual Assault, Some Humor, Travel, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etaleah/pseuds/Etaleah
Summary: Air travel isn't always easy, and Ryo and Fubuki are about to find that out the hard way.





	Authorized Personnel Only

"I don't know why everyone complains about flying on airplanes. It's really not that bad," Fubuki said cheerfully to Ryo as they waited in line to go through security.

"You say that because you've never run into any of the problems that come with flying," Ryo grumbled. "Weather delays, flight cancellations, long lines, lost luggage. You've never had to sit in the middle seat between two strangers."  _Especially when those two strangers are fangirls._ Ryo shuddered, remembering the flights of his pro league days. "You've only had to fly a couple of times, and your flights have always been on time."

"Guess I'm just lucky," Fubuki smiled. "But really, airports are cool." He turned his head every which way, admiring the shops and restaurants. "They're like malls with airplanes."

"Unfortunately," Ryo muttered under his breath. It had taken much longer than he would have desired to drag Fubuki out of every gift shop and café in the airport to prevent him from over shopping. They'd also had to waste time trying to find a bathroom, as they both refused to even attempt to use those tiny plane toilets. Now they were running late and if they didn't get to their gate soon, they were in danger of missing their flight. And if they didn't get through security soon, Ryo was in danger of losing his temper.

Ryo glanced at his watch for the tenth time and sighed. "Come on," he mumbled to no one in particular. It felt like the line hadn't moved at all.

Fubuki patted his shoulder. "Just relax, Ryo, we're fine." The line shifted a bit. "See, there are only a few more people ahead of us."

"Finally. You have your ID, right?" This was the third time he'd asked. Asuka had ranted and raved about how their last trip to the Tenjoin family reunion had gone when Fubuki had forgotten to bring his ID to the airport. They'd spent the better part of their vacation in security, and Ryo wasn't itching to share that fate.

Fubuki rolled his eyes. "Hey, I might screw up once in a while, but I never screw up the same way twice." He reached into his pocket and held up his Academia ID. "Right here, along with my boarding pass." He studied his picture. "You know, I really should have grown a mustache."

"Gentlemen!" a security guard called. Ryo and Fubuki grabbed their bags and placed them on the conveyor belt and their shoes in the bins. Fubuki breezed through the metal detector and grabbed his shoes and suitcase. Ryo followed him, only to be stopped by a loud beeping from the metal detector and a security guard stepping in front of him.

"Could you step over to the side, sir?" the big, burly man asked. Ryo nodded and obeyed, puzzled. What could have set that off? He was positive that he didn't have anything metal on him. Fubuki mouthed,  _What did you do_? Ryo shrugged.

"Raise your arms and separate your legs please." Again Ryo did as he was told and the man slowly began to check the pockets of Ryo's black leather jacket. He took his own sweet time with it too, Ryo noted annoyingly. Didn't this guy realize he had a plane to catch? Finding nothing, he raised his arms to feel around Ryo's body, starting with the underarms and working his way down in a painfully slow amount of time.

Fubuki tapped his foot. Why was this taking so long? And what did Ryo have that set it off anyway? Suddenly he gasped and his eyes narrowed into a death glare.

Those weren't pats. Those were squeezes.

The security guard felt around both sides of Ryo's stomach, digging his fingers in a bit more than necessary. "You must have quite the workout routine," he said. Ryo bit back a comeback about the guard getting workouts from all the passengers he molested and tried to keep still. That was no easy task, especially when those hands moved down to his hips and Ryo swore he could feel fingers trying to creep up his shirt. He heard giggles from the people in line who apparently found his situation amusing, and a few older people shook their heads in disgust as though it were Ryo's fault the guard was a pervert. Ryo felt blood rush to his cheeks. Fubuki's eyes bore holes into the back of the guard's head and his hands molded into fists. At last those dreaded hands moved all the way down the legs and the guard stood up.

"I can't find anything," he said slowly, sounding a bit disappointed. "Guess I'll have to use the handheld metal detector." He grasped the yellow machine and waved it around. The machine was silent for a minute, then beeped loudly as it was waved in front of Ryo's crotch.

"Got something hard in there?" The man smirked and proceeded to grip it hard.

"You dirty little-" Fubuki was silenced by a dirty look from Ryo. The last thing they wanted was to piss off a security guard when they were already late for their flight. Fubuki growled and glared harder. Ryo breathed in deeply through his nose and silently counted to ten.  _So much for security not being that bad_ , he thought to himself.

At last the guard stood up and backed away. "I guess the only metal you have is your belt buckle."

"Can I go now?" Ryo asked trying not to sound like he was begging or about to turn violent. Both of which were true.

"Yeah, go ahead," the man said reluctantly, waving him on. Fubuki grabbed Ryo's arm and promptly yanked him and their bags through security and stomped towards the gate.

"Freaking security guards think they can do whatever they want…" Fubuki almost shouted. "The nerve of that guy! He ought to be arrested!"

"Well, why don't you just scream a little louder? I don't think enough people have heard," Ryo snapped. The last thing he wanted was for the whole airport to know what had happened, and too many people were looking up as it was.

Fubuki didn't answer. He dragged Ryo to their gate and plopped down huffily into a chair, clinging possessively to Ryo's arm. Ryo felt a smile tugging at his face despite the lack of humor in their situation. It always amused him how quickly Fubuki could get jealous.

"The one good thing about us running late is that now that we're here, we won't have to wait as long to board the plane," Ryo pointed out. He hated sitting around waiting. Fubuki grunted in response, the glare still present on his face. Just then the intercom chimed in and they heard a tired-sounding woman's voice:

_Attention: Flight 264 to Tokyo, Japan has just been cancelled due to severe thunderstorms in the area. All passengers boarding flight 264 to Tokyo, Japan may board the next flight available tomorrow at no extra charge. Please report to customer service to be placed on the list. Thank you for your cooperation. We are truly sorry for the inconvenience._

Ryo and Fubuki sat there with their eyes closed and their teeth gritted for a long time. Ryo took a deep breath and counted to ten. Fubuki murmured a few unprintable words and kicked his suitcase hard. Finally they stood up and gripped their bags.

"You do realize this means we have to go through security again tomorrow, right?" Ryo asked, his voice dangerously calm. Fubuki didn't trust himself to speak, so he trudged after Ryo toward the customer service desk, where they had to wait in yet another long line. Ryo laughed a short, sarcastic laugh.

"So tell me, Fubuki. You still think flying isn't that bad?"


End file.
